U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,417 describes an electro-mechanical piano that uses of a vibrating tine mounted on a tone bars to form an asymmetric tuning fork. The electro-mechanical piano generates sound using keys and hammers in the same manner as an acoustic piano. However, unlike an acoustic piano, the hammer strikes thin rods (e.g. tines) of varied length, connected to tone bars. When hit by a piano hammer, the tine vibrates at a particular pitch. This vibration is picked up by an electro-magnetic coil that is mounted adjacent to the tip of the tine. The electrical signal is amplified and played out through a speaker. As the tine is lengthened or shortened, the pitch of the note changes. The lengths of the tines and tone bars can be varied to cover the full range of an 88 note piano.